smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A True Miracle (Hero Stories)/Part 2
Soon, the two had asked a stork to take them to Mother Nature's. Most of the other Smurfs and Smurfettes were curious as to what they were doing. "Hey, Hero, Smurfette! Where are you smurfing?" Athena asked, sounding curious. "We are smurfing a trip to Mother Nature's house," Smurfette said. "Why?" Athena asked again. "It's personal!" Hero said. "Understood," Athena said, as she watched Feathers take to the air and fly off into the distance. ... Mother Nature was preparing to leave when she heard a voice call for her. "Mother Nature!" the voice called. Mother Nature looked outside and seen the stork approaching with Hero and Smurfette on its back. "Oh my!" Mother Nature said in surprise, as they approached. Soon Feathers landed and Hero and Smurfette got off her back. "Hi, Mother Nature!" Smurfette said, happily. "Hello, my friends," Mother Nature said. "What brings you here?" "Mother Nature... we want to smurf a child!" Smurfette said. Mother Nature's expression quickly changed. "Are you sure?" she asked, curiously. "Yes!" Smurfette said, excitedly. "Well, my friends... I'm afraid it might be hard for you to have a child," Mother Nature said. "Why?" Smurfette asked, sounding shocked. "Due to your physical ages, your bodies don't have as much genetic material as you would have in your younger years. If I were to give you the blessing, the chances of Smurfette actually having a baby is very slim," Mother Nature said. "Well... we can at least try," Hero said. "Hmm... we can but... I can't promise anything," Mother Nature said. "Let's begin." ... As the assessment was in progress, Mother Nature seen certain events she didn't like. "Is there anything wrong?" Smurfette asked, worryingly. "There are some events that I'm witnessing that I do not take too kindly to," Mother Nature said. "But I see more good events than I do bad events." Both Hero and Smurfette sighed with relief. Finally, after a few hours had passed, the assessment was complete. Mother Nature looked at both Hero and Smurfette. "Even though I witnessed some horrible events occur during the assessment, there were more good events, so the results show that you two will make good parents. Can you hold hands for me, please?" Mother Nature said. Hero and Smurfette held each others hand as Mother Nature began the blessing. "I... Mother Nature bless you... Smurfette... with the gift of child!" she said as she waved her wand above them. Smurfette then seen a small white light enter her body "Just remember my friends that, even though I gave you the blessing, the chances of Smurfette becoming a mother is very slim," Mother Nature said. "We are honored to smurf your blessing anyway, Mother Nature," Hero said. "It's no problem, my friends, and good luck." Mother Nature said. She watched as both Hero and Smurfette got back onboard the stork and headed back to the village. ... When they returned to the village, they noticed a large group of Smurfs waiting for them. "Where did you smurf off to?" Hefty demanded. "None of your smurfness, Hefty!" Smurfette answered. "TELL US!" the other Smurfs demanded. "STOP!" Papa Smurf shouted. "No Smurf needs to know their personal matters... now get smurfing," he said and the Smurfs went off to do their business. Papa Smurf soon went over to Hero and Smurfette, "How did it smurf?" he asked. "We did get the blessing, but Mother Nature smurfed it to us that the chances of Smurfette becoming a Mama Smurf is slim," Hero said. "I see," Papa Smurf said. "Well, I guess the only thing we can smurf now is wait." Hero and Smurfette slowly shook their heads in agreement as Smurfette slowly moved her hand across her stomach, hoping that the blessing would work. 'Smurf to 'Part 3 Category:A True Miracle chapters Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles